


DaveKat fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, a lil' of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) There's some smut and fluff and a few AUs and I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat’s body shuddered in anticipation as he pulled on the restrains that had him bound to the bed post. His hands squirmed and twitched against the thick ties as he did his best to fight without accidentally wriggling out of them. It was a struggle, his body wanting to jerk and move and get off while his mind told the rest of him to stay put. There was a conflict building in the pit of his stomach as he tried his hardest to shift into a position where he could get even the slightest bit of friction, but it just wasn’t working out.

“I told you not to move,” Dave said now looming over Karkat. His hand held a sleek black paddle with three hearts carved into it. “You best not be tryin’ to escape.”

“N-No master of course not.” Karkat whined then let out a little whimper, his cock twitching at the sound of Dave slapping his own hand with the paddle.   
“Good boy,” Dave said. Karkat couldn’t see the sadistic smirk, but he could hear it in Dave’s voice and he knew it was there because the paddle came down on his ass in the next second. “Count,” Dave ordered.

“O-One,” he mumbled breathless and shakey. Dave brought the paddle down harder this time and Karkat cried out. Dave chuckled behind him kneeling near him for a better angle as he brought down the paddle again.

“Louder,” Dave ordered.

“Y-Yes master! Two!”


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat had known for a while how much Dave wanted him to tie him up and leave him. He’d found it in one of his journals, it wasn’t very long, it was just a half written sex scene, a fantasy, something Dave didn’t want to admit that he wanted,so of course Karkat wanted to take advantage of it. 

Now Karkat had Dave tied up on the bed, his hips propped up with a pillow and a spreader bar holding open his legs. It was a personal favorite sight. He got the ring around Dave’s cock, listening to the way his breath hitched as Karkat put it on and tightened it down. Once he was sure that Dave wasn’t going to be able to come without Karkat’s expressed permission, he grabbed a large vibrator and a baby monitor from the bedside table. 

“What’s that for babe?” He asked. Karkat turned the monitor on and lubed up the vibrator which was almost bigger than his fist around, but he’d used it on Dave plenty of times before, so he wasn’t worried. He didn’t say anything as he worked the vibrator into Dave’s ass, while he moaned and shivered the thick lube running down his leg slowly. Licking his lips, he flicked the vibrator onto the middle setting figuring that Dave didn’t need much more than that considering it would be in there for a while. “Karkat?”

“Be a good boy and stay right where you are,” he mumbled. Kissing Dave’s shoulder, Karkat grabbed his phone and took a picture of the look on Dave’s face before he left the room smirking a bit. 

“K-Karkat?” Dave’s voice now held a long whine behind it and it came over the little speaker on the baby monitor that Karkat had in the other room. “Karkat please I need to cum,” Dave begged. He rubbed himself through his jeans a bit as he read his book, it had been a couple of hours now, and Dave had broken down into a mess of pathetic whimpers and begging, but Karkat wasn’t sure how long he should leave him. Dave hadn’t used the safe word, nor had he complained about the position, so when should he go back?

There was another pathetic whine, and Karkat dog eared his book before getting up. He left the monitor behind, heading into the room taking in the pathetic puddle that was Dave now. His cock was dripping thick strings of precum and his whole body seemed to be trembling. Karkat couldn’t help the way his own cock twitched, he’d been listening to his boyfriend whine for hours and begging him to come fuck him. 

Dave whimpered and Karkat didn’t take another moment, he slipped his clothes off getting behind Dave on the bed as he thanked god that Karkat was back. He twisted the vibe inside of Dave before starting to slowly tug it out of him, biting his lips lightly as Dave whined over being empty. Karkat lubed himself up, already hard and excited for Dave. 

He pressed his tip against Dave, rubbing his cock against him a little bit before sinking inside of him slowly. Dave keened and begged for him to go faster, but Karkat took his time enjoying every little moment. Karkat sunk himself in to the base before he pulled back out, slowly working up to a fast, but rough rhythm. 

“Oh fuck, yes, Karkat!” Dave panted and keened and whined as he tugged at the bindings on his wrists. “Take of the ring, please, please!” Karkat smirked and moved faster, his cock throbbing as his movements got more erratic. He panted and dug his nails into Dave’s hips, Dave moaning long and slow as he clenched down around Karkat. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Karkat’s cock to twitch and throb shooting hot cum deep into Dave’s ass as he pushed in a bit further, Dave whining and begging for the ring to be taken off still. Karkat licked his lips as he pulled out watching Dave wriggle underneath him for a moment before grabbing the vibrator. He slowly pressed it back into Dave after adding more lubewhile it vibrated against his hand. 

“Please, please take off the ring Karkat, oh my god,” Dave groaned and pressed his hips back as Karkat pushed the vibe further into him. Karkat didn’t say a word, simply getting up as Dave watched him pick up his boxers. “N-No, no, no, no, Karkat don’t please I need to cum it hurts so bad, pleease.”

Karkat had never seen Dave’s eyes so wide as he took a quick picture of the look on his face before heading out of the room, “later babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dave sat on the bed shirtless and nervous looking at his feet as Karkat moved around the room grabbing things and getting ready. Once Karkat seemed content with whatever he felt the need to move around, he got behind Dave on the bed kissing his neck lightly as he slid his hands down Dave’s chest.

“You okay?” Karkat asked. Dave nodded a bit, tensing up briefly, but relaxing quickly under Karkat’s touch. It wasn’t really that he was totally nervous, he just hadn’t ever thought about it so extensively until Karkat suggested trying it and now the idea of having sex for the first time was kind of exciting and terrifying at the same time. “If you need to stop just tell me okay?” Karkat said as he started to unbutton Dave’s pants. Dave nodded again, and Karkat pulled him into a kiss.

They fell into a rhythm, peeling off clothes, kissing, touching each other. Both of them were nervous, but they’d done things before, just never all the way. Karkat was Dave’s first everything and Dave was Karkat’s, so they were both still a bundle of nerves and that made things easier.

Karkat spent a good amount of time going down on Dave, sucking and pushing him close to orgasm before pulling back just enough to keep him from going of the edge. During the craze of Karkat going down on him, Karkat slipped his fingers inside of Dave making him groan and moan louder the faster Karkat went. By the time Karkat pulled away, Dave was a panting mess and Karkat had three fingers in him without any pain.

“You still good?” Karkat asked. Dave nodded quickly, his hand on Karkat’s wrist as Karkat smiled over him. He slipped his fingers out of Dave and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips as he waited for Karkat to roll on a condom and add lube to his cock. Karkat pressed his tip against Dave’s ass glancing at him again flushing more, “you’re sure?”

“Please, Karkat, hurry up god,” Dave mumbled. Karkat pressed into him slowly, making a tiny little noise when he sunk all the way down to the base. Cringing slightly at the pain, Dave wriggled a bit and grabbed onto Karkat’s hair pulling him closer. Karkat was careful to be still for him, waiting until the pain on Dave’s face subsided and it seemed like he was only wiggling in anticipation. “Please Karkat.”

Karkat smirked and started to move, Dave keening and moaning his name. It didn’t take much longer for them to totally figure each other out; pulling on each other’s hair or moving in just the right was to get the other to make a better noise. Dave’s breath hitched and he moaned as he came, Karkat quickly following as they sank into their orgasms together.

“We have to do that again,” Dave mumbled. They were curled up together on the bed and Karkat chuckled softly, kissing his head and nodding a bit.

“Yeah we do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dave bent Karkat over his knee and suddenly his mouth shut because he knew what that meant. Karkat had pushed too far, made too many snotty comments, mocked Dave too many times during the scene. Whatever it was, he needed to be punished. His hand pressed on the back of Karkat’s head right where his skull met his spine to hold him down. Karkat’s hands were already bound in front of his face, his ass going up a bit in preparation for what’s to come.

His hand came down hard on Karkat’s plush ass making the most satisfying slapping noise and Karkat made the sweetest noise that Dave had ever heard. He pressed the heel of his hand into the back of Karkat’s head a little bit more before he brought his hand down again. It only took a few more hits to turn Karkat into a moaning mess, his ass pushing up into Dave’s hand as he kept smacking him roughly.

Karkat’s bulge was twitching and writhing against Dave’s leg as Dave shifted to grab onto Karkat’s hair tightly. Karkat moaned, his nook leaking thick strings of genetic material each time Dave’s hand came down on Karkat’s ass. He bit his lip, watching as Karkat writhed for him, begging softly between long moans. “Please Dave, Dave, I w-want you, please, I’m sorry I was bad,” Karkat mumbled, “please.”

Dave smirked and continued bringing his hand down on Karkat’s ass. He’d lost count of how many times he’d hit Karkat, but he knew he had to be over fifteen. Karkat’s ass was cheery red now, pressing up into the air more as his voice grew louder and his whole body trembled. “Dave, please,” he whined now a lot louder.

He gave Karkat another good slap before running his fingers along Karkat’s nook, “get on my cock.”


	5. Chapter 5

These birthdays just keep getting closer to my brother’s so I’m hoping I keep getting requests until I have one for his birthday just saying. Also happy birthday anon! Here’s your fic!

Karkat was pinned down to the bed, his face turned to one side, but his chest pressed to the sheets with his arms and legs spread eagle and bound to the bed posts so that he couldn’t move at all beyond squirming his torso. There was a gag in his mouth because they were worried about getting caught in the middle of a scene again.

Dave shoved a pillow under Karkat’s hips and smirked at him, “ready babe?” His fingers ran down Karkat’s leg slowly as Karkat nodded and Dave brought his hand up in the air, bringing it down hard on Karkat’s bare ass. Karkat made a sweet noise, his cock twitching against his stomach since it was pressed between him and the pillow. He thought Dave had a paddle, but when he felt the sting of Dave’s hand again, he realized that Dave had no intention of using anything leather on him.

His body writhed a bit each time Dave’s hand came down; something about the flesh-to-flesh contact had him reeling with every stinging hit. He bit into the gag hard, grinding it between his teeth as if he wanted to break it, but it didn’t take long for Dave to just slip it out of his mouth. At this point, the only noises coming from Karkat were sweet, furrowed brow moans that he tried to hide by pressing his face into the bed.

“Did I say you could hide?” Dave brought his hand down harder on Karkat’s ass all the calluses from years of training with a sword scraping against Karkat’s skin. A pathetic noise slipped from Karkat’s mouth and he turned his head again.

“N-No master,” he mumbled. Dave smirked and smacked his ass again.

“That’s what I thought.”


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat rolled over to face Dave and stretched his arms above his head slowly. Smiling with one eye opened, Dave reached out to run his fingers down Karkat’s back in a small, loving gesture that cracked Karkat’s usual glower making him smile. Dave loved it when Karkat smiled. Karkat didn’t let him revel in it for long, though, tugging Dave into a kiss instead which didn’t exactly have Dave complaining. 

He slid his fingers into Karkat’s hair, running his thumbs rubbing over his horns as Karkat shimmied closer to Dave. Their bodies were pressed together, and Karkat’s hands were sliding under Dave’s boxers, pulling them away so he could get his hands on more important things. Dave moaned softly, his hands gripping Karkat’s hair as Karkat started to stroke him up to harder than he’d already been. 

 

“K-Karkat.” Dave huffed lightly, but Karkat didn’t respond, simply pressing Dave onto his back while he reconnected the kiss. Dave’s hands fell to Karkat’s hips, letting Karkat straddle his lap, his bulge already wriggling and his nook glistening wet. Karkat still had a bit of a smile on his face, his hands sliding down Dave’s chest so he could position Dave’s cock against his nook and in the next second they were both moaning in delight from the rush of pleasure. 

 

Karkat’s legs were shaking a little already, and Dave bit his lip hard while he watched Karkat’s bulge shiver in excitement. His hips started to move first, and Karkat keened lightly, falling into Dave’s chest so that Dave could move in and out of his nook more easily. Dave didn’t mind, taking advantage to grab Karkat’s ass and move a little faster. They both nuzzled at each other, letting out soft moans and sharp gasps until Karkat was bubbling over and Dave was moving erratically and soon they were both grasping at each other as if they’d float apart if they didn’t, Karkat’s bulge shuddering as genetic material ran down it. 

 

Dave could still feel his cock twitching, a fuzzy feeling in the roof of his mouth making it hard to form words, but he got his lips against Karkat’s ear and smiled. “Good morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

He stood his ground just outside the shower and perked up when the water turned off, and when the guy walked out of the room Karkat had to stop himself from immediately yelling. The dude was attractive at least, he was worried he’d be faced with some middle aged man or something.

“Something wrong?” He asked, stopping in his tracks when he saw Karkat.   
“Yeah, it’s thirty minutes past close and someone was taking their damn time in our locker room.” Karkat crossed his arms and huffed as he watched the guy towel his hair off, thinking about still needing to wash the towels before he left.   
“Shit am I holding you up?” He leaned on the lockers near Karkat, setting the towel on his shoulders and looking Karkat over slowly. 

“Yes, you are, now quit staring at me and get to it shit brains.” Karkat took a step back from him, his face burning. He was too close, and Karkat just wanted to go home and maybe think about this guy’s chiseled abs when he was alone, but that was an entirely different story. 

“So you’re saying you and I are totally alone here right now?” He leaned forward into Karkat again and the gut wrenching feeling of having someone far too close made Karkat freeze like a deer in the headlights and the dude was taking advantage of it. “I think I might have lucked out. My name’s Dave, what’s yours?” 

“I-I, fuck, Karkat.” Karkat bit his tongue and tried to step back, tripping over a bag on the floor that Karkat new had to be this douche bag’s. Dave grabbed Karkat’s arm, stopping him from falling, but landing Karkat in the mostly naked stranger’s arms. “Listen, what the fuck are you playing at here?” 

“You really don’t get it?” Dave pinned Karkat back against the lockers carefully, leaving Karkat room to run if he really wanted to. “To be honest, you and I’ve been interested you for a while, and we’re the only two here, so why not take advantage? Better than just getting stuck at work late, right?”

Karkat swallowed hard, he had to admit, the douche kind of had a point and he was kind of hot. It wouldn’t have been the first time someone had done it either, so he grabbed Dave and pushed him back lightly to the shower. Dave seemed to get it, quickly pulling Karkat back into the tiled area and kissing him. 

Dave’s hands were quickly up Karkat’s shirt, helping him get it off while Karkat stepped out of his pants and Dave dropped the towel around his waist. They were locked together quickly, Dave picking Karkat up once he had them both totally lubed up and pressing inside of him in one motion. Karkat’s hands tugged at the back of his hair, Dave groaning against his neck, a little smirk on his face that Karkat could feel against his skin. 

“Fuck, holy shit, G-God.” Karkat whined, not even caring, he’d probably never see this guy again anyway. His voice was up an octave, and his nails dug into the back of Dave’s scalp moaning openly as Dave pressed him harder against the wall, his forehead pressed to Karkat’s shoulder. Dave had him begging, the cold tile pressing into his hot skin as he dragged his nails down Dave’s back. He was unforgiving, leaving welts as Dave licked his neck and ear. “Fuck.”

Karkat felt like he was on fire when Dave wrapped his hand around his cock, his hips pounding into Karkat still as he started to stroke his cock quickly. His whole body shaking slightly while Dave pressed him harder into the tiles, his movements growing more erratic and desperate. They both moaned together, Dave biting into Karkat’s neck to leave a decent hickey. Karkat was too limp and huffing roughly as Dave pulled out so he could carefully set Karkat on his jello legs. 

“So how often do you close?”


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat huffed as he pulled out of Dave slowly, his hand going to release Dave’s bindings and kissing his back softly. Dave sobbed, twitching as he was released his arms pulling down so he can rub them lightly. Focusing on getting Dave in a more comfortable position, Karkat removed the spreader bar from between Dave’s legs before carefully taking the ring off his cock so he could finally go down.

“Oh my god,” Dave mumbled. His cock shrank quickly as Karkat pulled the pillow out from under his stomach so that he could lay flat. Dave was still breathing in hiccupping little noises when Karkat shifted to lie next to him. Karkat pulled Dave into his arms and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay, I love you. You’re not seriously hurt right?” Karkat asked. “Nothing feels dangerously bad?”

Dave shook his head as Karkat rubbed his back slowly. “Okay,” Karkat said, “let me go get some stuff for the scratches.” Dave nodded a bit as Karkat moved Dave so that he was flat on the bed. Karkat walked into the bathroom quickly grabbing ointment, a clean wash cloth to remove the blood, and a cold, wet towel for Dave’s ass.

He walked out and carefully set the towel down on Dave’s butt before he did anything else. Karkat clotted the blood off his back carefully, there wasn’t a ton, but there was a bite mark that was bleeding pretty bad. Nothing seemed like it needed a bandage though, so he wasn’t too worried right then and there.

“Pet my hair,” Dave mumbled. Karkat smiled and slid his fingers into Dave’s soft hair practically purring at him as he spread ointment on his back over the cuts. Once he had the scratches totally covered in ointment, he leaned down and kissed the back of Dave’s neck still playing with his hair.

“I love you,” Karkat mumbled. Dave shifted closer to him and smiled a bit, just nuzzling against Karkat’s chest a bit.

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dave sat down in the shade of a wide oak tree and smiled at Karkat as he nibbled cautiously at the cracker he’d put brie on for him. He was sure Karkat would like it, but he new that Karkat would be suspicious of it from the very start. 

“Good?” Dave took a sip from his glass of wine, he’d stolen it from his older brother at some point, and now they were finally drinking it while tucked against the forest preserve on the other side of town. Karkat popped the rest of his cracker in his mouth and nodded, following it with a couple grapes as Dave chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. It’s good with the wine.”

“Wine and cheese who would have thought?” Karkat’s smile was even sarcastic, but he moved to lean back in Dave’s lap, lounging there like he belonged no where else. He sipped at his wine and nibbled at a piece of prosciutto with a cracker underneath it. He was all warmth and sunlight right now, and Dave beamed with him. 

“Where did you get all this anyway?” 

“Bro was planning on taking his boy toy on a picnic, but I got to the fridge first this morning.” Dave picked up a grape as he watched Karkat sip at his glass of wine. 

“Isn’t he going to be pissed when he finds out?” Karkat looked up at Dave, his lips turning purple at the edges, but neither of them were drunk yet. They were just warm and happy in their little heaven on a big woolen blanket. 

“Yeah, but this is worth it.” Dave leaned down to kiss Karkat softly and when he pulled away Karkat was blushing and smiling in the way he only did when he was really happy. The yelling would definitely be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Karkat yanked on Dave’s thigh, pulling him into his lap from where he’d been sitting on the couch and facing him. His hand went to cup Dave’s face, pulling him into a kiss that had him moaning. Dave didn’t seem to mind being tossed around, so Karkat would gladly do it since Dave was tugging at the hair on his neck anyway. 

His hands slid down to Dave’s hips, holding him still as Karkat started to grind up against him. Dave was actively gasping now, his cock twitching against his boxers since Karkat had already stripped him of all his other clothes. He got his hands on Dave’s ass, squeezing while Dave desperately pawed at Karkat’s jeans, trying to get them off as if it would somehow make things go faster. Karkat smirked and grabbed Dave’s hand using it to move him so that his back was against Karkat’s chest, his arm twisted hard between them. 

“You’re not allowed to touch anything, remember?” Karkat kissed Dave’s neck as he whined and pressed his ass back against Karkat’s cock, rubbing up on Karkat roughly. He groaned, his cock twitching against Dave’s ass and he decided just to give in, but not without teaching Dave a bit of a lesson first. Karkat stripped off Dave’s boxers, grabbing the cock ring that was around the bottle of lube. 

It didn’t take him more than a moment to roll it on Dave, and once he had his jeans off, he was already pressing inside of Dave as he tried to make his hands work to get the ring off. Karkat tugged Dave down into his lap hard, and the keen of pleasure and the shuddering aftermath of being filled so quickly had Dave distracted enough for Karkat to grab Dave’s hands. 

His belt went around Dave’s wrists, locking them behind his back so he couldn’t tug at the ring anymore, and now Dave was managing to speak a little bit. “Karkat, please, please, I need to come, don’t make me wait, please.” 

“You’ll come when I tell you and like it.” 

Karkat’s lips were against Dave’s shoulder and he paused to leave a mark there after sinking his teeth into him lightly. Dave’s head fell back on Karkat’s shoulder and he panted desperately against his neck. Karkat turned to kiss him and smiled as he started to buck and rut up into Dave’s ass. He watched as Dave’s eyes rolled back, his abs tightening and loosening to adjust with the movement of Karkat’s hips. His voice was louder, the moans sounding more and more wasted as he almost started to get drunk off the pleasure. 

“F-Fuck.”


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat rolled against Dave’s side and let his head lull onto Dave’s outstretched arm. Everything was quiet and warm, Dave’s shades off and his eyes closed. The air smelled like summer despite it already being mid-September, but Karkat and Dave didn’t mind. It meant more warm nights on the corner of the farm near their school, splayed out in the grass like kids trying not to get caught by the farmer for playing in his fields.

They spent their early evenings there on days when Dave’s Bro worked late and Karkat’s dad was off on a trip, their legs and arms intertwined as they watched the stars pass slowly over them. It was a space that was solely Dave and Karkat’s, and even with the school year starting, and kids trampling through early in the afternoon to head home. Karkat rolled over again, this time to face Dave, his neck turned up to look Dave in the eyes and his lips pursed slightly in the dark. Dave leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips without opening his eyes.

“How come you always do that?” Karkat shifted to sit up in the grass, looking down at Dave with his hand still pressed to Dave’s chest.

“Do what?” Dave reached for his shades and Karkat’s hand pressed his wrist back into the grass. He stopped everything, realizing how serious Karkat was being.

“You hide behind your shades all the time and when you don’t have them you won’t look at me.” Karkat shifted to be over Dave, his weight bearing down on Dave’s arm, but not enough to hurt. Dave frowned, mulling over the question in his head for a good way to answer.

“I’m afraid. That’s why I do it.” He said it after a pause, and Karkat’s eyes grew wide as Dave opened his just a crack to see.

“Afraid of what?” Karkat’s weight came off Dave’s arm and he back off a little bit, but Dave moved to take his hand, trying to keep him close so that he didn’t lose this, so he didn’t lose Karkat.

“Afraid that you’ll see what I’m thinking,” Dave paused, “and feeling.” He opened his eyes more now, more concerned with what Karkat was doing than wearing his shades, but he was hardly trying to make eye contact with Karkat either. Karkat seemed to soften though, his hand moving to lace their fingers together, and his little scowl turning into a quick smile.

“Okay Dave.” Karkat pressed a kiss to Dave’s lips and picked up his shades, setting them on Dave’s nose for him. “Just take your time.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dave squeezed Karkat’s thighs and he squeaked lightly, his neck nearly snapping as he turned back to look at Dave. He made some quip about hurrying the fuck up, but Dave squeezed his thighs again which only proved to make him flush darkly and lower his chest a little bit.

“Dave come on! I promised I’d let you try this on me, quit taunting me in the process you jag weed.” Karkat wriggled and shook his hips lightly. Honestly, this is more what Dave wanted than anything, plus he thought Karkat might go all gooey if he ate his ass.

“Don’t worry I’m getting there.” Dave didn’t even glance at Karkat, his eyes trained on his soft skin. He was taking advantage of getting sight he wouldn’t normally see. Dave eventually, after, as Karkat was putting it, taking his dear sweet fucking time, he leaned forward to run his tongue over Karkat’s asshole, holding onto his thighs tightly so Karkat didn’t kick him.

When Karkat moaned and twitched, his body going rigid for a moment before he was sinking into the bed in hopes of hiding his face from Dave. It didn’t deter Dave, he ran his tongue over Karkat’s ass again and mumbled a little, “I knew you’d go gooey.”


	13. Chapter 13

Karkat leaned on his elbow, a soft sigh escaping him as he read through the assignment he was supposed to be working on. He stretched his legs out under the table, the soft sound of the city outside his apartment making him vibrate with a craving for adventure. The last thing he wanted was to sit around and try to write an essay, so he poked Dave’s leg lightly under the table to get his attention, tugging his glasses off to look at him.

“Hey want to go surfing?” Karkat sat up a little bit and as if on queue Dave looked at him and chirped a no. Dave didn’t even look up, and Karkat just whined back at him.

“Don’t do that. Do your homework and we can walk to the beach tonight.” Dave glanced at Karkat who only grumbled and set his head down on the table. Sighing, Dave sat up straighter before reaching out to take Karkat’s hand, “if you get your essay done, I’ll have sex with you on the beach.”

Karkat perked up quickly, his hand gripping Dave’s tightly and his eyes getting wide, “really?” Dave smiled and leaned his head on his hand. Karkat didn’t really need anything else, quickly grabbing his laptop. He tugged it close with a grin on his face before slipping his glasses back on and Dave just chuckled softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave woke to the feeling of Karkat pressing closer to him, Karkat’s lips against Dave’s collar bone, so Dave smiled and turned to bare his neck to Karkat. Karkat glanced at Dave briefly, his face red as his horns nudged Dave’s jaw while he pressed little kisses up along his throat, pausing briefly when Dave stiffened or arched his back a bit. “A-Are you really okay with this?” Karkat mumbled after a while, shifting now to kiss just under Dave’s jaw. 

“Huh?” Dave gave him a bit of a dazed look, having been kind of lost in a fantasy, “what, yeah dude. It’s hot as shit why would I not be okay with it?” 

Karkat blushed darker, but he still looked curious, shifting to get in Dave’s lap as he continued to plant little kisses down his throat, “so even if I do this?” Karkat ran his teeth gently down Dave’s neck which earned him a gasp and a shudder, his hips pressing down on Dave because he could feel him getting hard through their boxers. 

“Y-yeah shit.” Dave rolled his hips up into Karkat, starting to tug his boxers off already, so Karkat let him. He was too curious now about the way Dave was acting to stop him, plus Dave’s fingers found their way to his nook fast and Karkat could never say no to that. 

Karkat whined softly against Dave’s neck, his teeth grazing his throat and his hips pressing down needily into his hand. Dave slipped his fingers from Karkat’s nook, his hand sliding around his bulge which was now out and thrashing a little bit as Karkat focused all his attention on sucking at Dave’s neck because he was making the sweetest noises whenever Karkat did. 

Dave shuffled his boxers off, and Karkat quickly shifted to get between Dave’s legs because he was already being submissive, so he thought he might take advantage. His bulge prodded at Dave’s ass, but Karkat quickly moved it in favor of using some of his slick from his nook to slide two fingers into him. His lips were still at Dave’s throat, and when he arched into Karkat more his hands found their way to Karkat’s forearms, holding tightly as Karkat worked up to pressing his bulge inside of him. 

“O-Oh my god,” Dave mumbled. They didn’t do this incredibly often, so when they did, Dave was always shocked by just how big Karkat’s bulge felt and just how fucking it good it was to have the tip wrapping and lapping at his prostate. His cock stood hard against Karkat’s stomach, but he was busy leaving hickies and bite marks all over Dave’s neck, lovingly licking each one after he’d left it. 

“Dave,” Karkat moaned, shifting his hips forward to press deeper into him and Dave just keened back, his voice high pitched and desperate now. They were both moving in the next second, working their way up to desperate gasping and holding onto each other for dear life, Karkat’s lips now at the top of Dave’s throat as he came all over his chest, all the pressure unable to work itself out with Karkat still fucking him and lost in licking Dave’s skin. 

“Shit.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dave watched Karkat slip on the shirt with wide eyes, never expecting him to be so willing. Usually everything Dave asked Karkat to do that Karkat felt Dave was doing just to cute-ify him he’d refuse. But Karkat just said yes to wearing Dave’s shirt and put it on, his short boxers peeking out under the hem. 

“What?” Karkat asked, his hands going to his hips and Dave just died. It was all just too… attractive? Cute? he wasn’t sure. Either way, he was tugging Karkat to him for a kiss, his hand quickly migrating to his ass. “Dave what are you?” Dave cute Karkat off with a kiss, pressing him into the wall and Karkat suddenly didn’t seem to mind.

Karkat hiked his legs up, linking them behind Dave’s back as his hands went to Dave’s jeans, tugging them open. He moaned for Dave when he got his boxers down to his thighs, rubbing his nook lightly, but Karkat made a face when Dave stopped him from taking off his shirt. “Don’t do that,” Dave mumbled between quick kisses, “looks to good.”

“Fuck,” Karkat mumbled, blushing and Dave just smiled, pressing the tip of his hard cock against Karkat’s nook. “I fell into your stupid trap,” Karkat mumbled, but he moaned once Dave had sunk all the way to the hilt, his arms going around Dave’s neck. 

“Wasn’t a trap,” Dave mumbled, leaving a hickey on Karkat’s neck, “I never thought you’d say yes.” His hips started to move and Karkat was a moaning mess, little gasps coming from him each time Dave got all the way inside of him, the shirt pushed up and out of the way just a bit as Dave held onto his hips. 

“I just, it smelled like you and I thought I could keep it.” Karkat whined like he did when he just wanted to win the argument. Dave kissed his neck and started to move much faster, a string of explicatives coming out of his mouth as Dave pounded him into the wall. “F-Fuck.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dave helped Karkat shuffle up onto the table, his lips at his collar bone as Karkat tried to paw at the back of his head. “Dave, shit, stop being such a tease so early in the morning.” Karkat huffed and Dave just chuckled at him, pressing him back onto the table flat. 

“But you obviously love it so much.” Dave was fiddling with a bottle of lube between their legs, their pants already shuffled down, and Karkat tugged his shirt up, “y’know, since you’re such a lush.” 

Karkat groaned as Dave slipped his fingers inside of him, his hand going to Dave’s face, pushing him back a bit. “Don’t quote my dad at me while we’re fucking having sex.” Dave laughed and licked Karkat’s fingers, nibbling at them a bit as he put on the best ‘sexy’ look he could. 

“But you’re such a cute little lush.” Dave started to slide his fingers in and out of Karkat, his teeth going to his jaw as he rocked his hips. Karkat arched into him a little moan slipping past his lips as he clawed at Dave’s shoulders. “Especially when you’re doing that.”

Rolling his eyes, Karkat tugged Dave into a kiss, “well this lush wants you to hurry the fuck up.” Dave laughed, nuzzling their noses together and slipping his fingers out of Karkat and slathering some lube onto himself. “Much better,” Karkat mumbled. 

Dave pressed inside of him, rolling his hips a bit and Karkat moaned for him, “such a lush.”

“Shut up.”


	17. Chapter 17

Karkat melted into Dave’s chest, face first and sighing as they relaxed in the quiet grass for the first time in a while. Dave was so busy chasing harvest mice that he hadn’t realized they were both a little sunburnt and worn from the long day despite how much sunblock and the big floppy hats they wore. 

“Did you get enough shots?” Karkat mumbled, his arms shifting around Dave as he scooted on the blanket better. Dave ran a hand through Karkat’s hair, moving his bangs off his forehead to kiss it as they pressed against a pillow they’d brought. 

“I think I got some good ones.” Dave smiled and Karkat shifted to nuzzle into his neck, another content sigh coming from him as they relaxed into each other. Everything was sweet grass and quiet for a little bit, their bodies against each other in a way that felt more natural than being on their own. 

“We should do this more often.” Karkat was idly nudging a piece of photography equipment away with his foot so they wouldn’t accidentally knock it. Dave nodded and paused, reaching for the phone in his pocket. 

“Stay where you are.” He held the phone up, turning the camera down on them as he very carefully took a picture, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally drop the phone. 

“Was it a good one?” Karkat asked. Dave smiled and sent Karkat the picture quickly. 

“Babe it’s always a good one.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

Karkat leaned down and nuzzled their noses together, a little smile pulling at his lips as he did it. Dave nuzzled back, knowing that it would get Karkat to really smile, and when Karkat’s grin grew wide, Dave couldn’t help the little chuckle that followed. 

“Shut up.” Karkat smiled a little wider, moaning as Dave bucked his hips up into him better. Admittedly, they’d been at this for a while, Dave wasn’t even sure how long, but he knew at least two different episodes of whatever they had been watching had gone by. Karkat’s bulge was in his hand, but they were going slow, enjoying each other, playing to the things that each of them loved. “You’re such a huge dork.” 

“Yeah, but you chose me.” Dave rolled his hips smoothly, Karkat’s nook wet and warm as he slid his hands to his ass, squeezing and enjoying his soft skin. He kissed at Karkat’s neck, “Cause you looove me.” 

“Oh my god stop.” Karkat pressed his hands to Dave’s face and he laughed outright again, kissing the palms of Karkat’s hands. He picked up Karkat’s hips, moving a bit faster to get him to moan again, his anger over Dave’s teasing fading quickly. “Dave, I love you,” Karkat huffed. 

“I love you too, Karkat.” Dave smiled and kissed Karkat again, rolling them to press Karkat back into the couch. “I love you so much.”


End file.
